1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a copier, an image quality of a printed image might different from an operator's intent due to the aging degradation of each component.
In this case, calibration is performed for adjusting gray density, color reproducibility and the like.
For the calibration, an adjustment chart is printed from the image forming apparatus to be adjusted.